


I'm Not The Only One

by Emmalyn2233



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn2233/pseuds/Emmalyn2233
Summary: Meet Emma North, 990 year old vampire - witch, her family has long been thought dead off but no. They were all turned into vampires, but Emma was the only one that managed to keep her witch powers. Her family was all friends with the Mikaelson's but they all thought she was dead.Kol Mikaelson, no one really knew why he was the way he was - only his family and friends that he was once close with before his girlfriend "died". What happens when she turns back up into his life? Especially after being away for so long, how will he take it when he finds out about her sleeping around?





	1. One - Past

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the plot or the characters apart from my original characters belong to me. The rest of it is owned by Julie Pecc and the rest of the producers, writers etc.

_**AUGUST 1001 AD.** _

_i pulled my turquoise dress up around my knees are I ran away from Kol, who was laughing at how I couldn't get away from him. A scowl was etched on my lips, as I kept on looking behind me to make sure he wasn't there - but he was always on my heels and i tripped and almost fell if it wasn't for arms wrapping around my shoulder and pulling me into them._

_"Careful there love," Niklaus said, letting out a chuckle and I giggled - digging my face into the second eldest Mikaelson brother as Kol finally caught up with me after tripping._

_"Not fair, you tripped causing you to go further darling," He said, pouting and I let out a giggle before shuffling out of Nik's arms - quickly kissing his cheek._

_"Emma, Mother says that it's time for supper. You need to get back," My older brother, Theodore II came out of the woods and i nodded before turning to Kol and kissing his cheek.  
_

_"See you later Kolly," I said and smirked when I saw him scowl, and a loud growl came from the back of his throat - 1 point to me, 0 to him._

_"I'll get you back for that later Emmalina," He said, smirking and I growled - tied. He knew I hated my full name._

_I punched him before walking off with my brother, "You know mother and father don't like you hanging out with them," He said and I rolled my eyes and looked at him._

_"Keep your mouth shut, and won't throw you out for having **that** with Bekah." I said, and he scowled - smirking I walked inside my house and slammed my bedroom door._

* * *

 

_My hands clenched around my stomach - it was that time of month and I was never in a good mood. "Emi!" Kol shouted and I scowled, instantly falling back onto my bed - my body aching with pain as the Mikaelson walks through the door. It's funny really, Esther and Mikael were my godparents and my parents let them look after me when I was left alone, but they didn't like me being with the brothers._

_"Kolly, come here." I whined, I needed a hug - his eyes widened before he let me off with calling me it for once and slid down beside me. His hand found it's way to my stomach and rubbed._

_"Sore?" He questioned as I pushed my head into his chest, and I clenched my hands into his shirt. I whined, giving him - his answer._

_Nik and Elijah came in, took one look at us and their eyes softened on me - and **their younger brother.**_

_"You okay Em?" Nik asked, and I looked up and shook my head - as tears rolled down my face. Kol quickly wiped them away, the back of his hand lightly caressing my face. Elijah looked through my drawers trying to find the chocolate that I had stashed just in case this happened. They all knew me to well. He handed me it and I silently smiled, thanking him and he nodded, running his hand through my hair lightly and kissing my forehead._

_Nik came over and did the same before leaving the room, Kol gripped me closer to him before taking a bit of chocolate - causing me to slap the back of his head and then I kissed his cheek. "Thanks Kol, for staying with me." I whimpered, before nuzzling my head into his shirt._

_"Anything for you Emi," He whispered, kissing my forehead as I fell asleep on him._

* * *

_I groaned, rolling around until I smelt something - horrid. Gasoline, I jumped up straight away to see my father pouring gasoline around the house, "Father, what are you doing?" I asked, my eyes wide and tears were threatening to spill._

_"You brought this on our family when you made friends with the Mikaelson's. They are monsters, vampires - Niklaus a hybrid." He said, and I gasped, all those bed time stories? They were real?_

_"No, Father. They're made up, vampires and werewolf's don't exist." I said, now fully scared of what my father could do._

_"Yes, Emmalina. They're real, and you're going to die along with the rest of our family to keep you guys protected." He said, before a match went flying to the floor._

_"Kol!" I screamed, as my dad walked casually out of my bedroom, "Kol!" I shouted as I tried to get out of my bed, but the flames burnt me - causing me to pull my foot back in pain._

_"Ow, Kol.." I whimpered, as I felt my eyes roll back in my head - my breathing becoming rapid before slowing down and I started coughing._

**_The coughing subsided as someone came into my room,_ ** _"Emma love, wake up." Nik's voice, radiated through my ears, "No. Wake up," Kol's voice came through the room as well before I was picked up into someone's arms._

* * *

 

**_Kol and Nik waited for their mother to tell them if she could be saved, or her whole family for that matter._ ** _"I'm sorry Niklaus, Kol. I can't save them, their to far gone." She said, and Kol broke down, Nik had tears in his eyes as Elijah held onto Finn and Rebekah to keep them from doing something stupid. "They will get their proper burials." Esther said before walking out._

_"Kol," Nik said, but Kol was already long gone. Nik clenched his jaw, knowing his younger brother and what he was about to wasn't good. "Go Nik, get our younger brother." Finn said, and Nik was out after Kol - he couldn't loose another brother, especially not Kol._

_"Kol," Nik said, seeing him sitting down by the river. "Kol, You have to come home. Mother wants to see you," Nik said as he sat down beside him, Kol looked over at him._

_"No, I just lost Emma. I'm not coming back, not yet." He said, running his hand through his long brown hair. Nik sighed, knowing Kol was taking this hard - all the originals were. They never told Emmalina in fear that she would leave them, and never talk to them all again. But what they didn't know was that Emma would've accepted them because that was what she was turned into herself._

**A HYBRID, A WITCH/VAMPIRE.**  


 


	2. Chapter 2 - Present Time

_**PRESENT TIME: 23 SEPTEMBER 2015** _

Being back in Mystic Falls brought a lot of memories back to me, that I didn't want to remember. Damon Salvatore - an old time friend, had asked me to come back to keep Kol Mikaelson - my ex boyfriend from almost 1000 years ago  _entertained and his anger directed at me for the night._ Unbelievable, I know but I agreed. 

If Kol was annoyed at anyone, he would certainly probably kill someone. "Emma Lewis," Damon's voice came through my ears as I sat at the Mystic falls bar/food place. The Grill, I rolled my eyes - from 1000 years ago, I thought they would be more creative. I closed my book and looked up at my friend, my face twisting in confusion when I saw a Katherine look alike standing next to him.

"Katerina?" I asked and she shook her head.

"Elena, Gilbert." She said and I sighed, sticking my hand out towards her.

"Emma Lewis," I said and her face twisted in confusion. "I'm guessing she's met one of the Mikaelson's by the time she recognises my last name? Which one?" I asked and Elena looked at me.

"Elijah," She said and I chuckled lightly, Noble man.

"Of course, he brought me up." I said, "Yes, my family did die but although Esther told them that my family was dead - we really weren't. It was in an effort to keep me and Kol separate." I said and her eyes widened, "Yes, Me and Kol were what you call now "lovers"," I said, doing quotation marks and Elena let out a laugh.

"Hey, where am I in this conversation?" Damon whined and I let out a giggle at his impatiences. 

"When is this dance?" I asked, and Damon chuckled. 

* * *

I looked at Elena with worried eyes, "Damon's so going to kill me for letting you go through with this." I said, and Elena looked at me with a confused eye.

"I thought you were an original? Original's can't die," Elena said and I sighed, before bringing my hand up and quickly doing her hair. 

"I'm not just a vampire Elena, I'm also a witch - one more powerful than Esther." I said, "I still can't die though, I need a white oak stake to totally kill me." I said, and she nodded. "You look gorgeous," I said, and she smiled. 

"So do you Emma," She said, and I blushed before I looked down at the floor with a small smile etched onto my face before holding my arm out for her. We walked out of the Salvatore boarding house and went straight to the Mikaelson mansion and we walked in. I spotted Damon and he had a pissed look on his face. 

I knew I had to find Courtney, as soon as possible - she was always invited to these events since the Mikaelson's knew she was alive. "Go to Damon love, I'll find you soon." I said, and she nodded before walking towards the raven haired vampire that was glaring at me with an intense glare which I gave right back. 

I found Courtney drinking, and I used my unnatural speed to push her out of the room - and slamming her against a wall in a vacant area. "What the hell, little sister?" Courtney growled and I rolled my eyes.

"Don't look at me like that, Damon asked me to come and keep my eyes on Kol." I said, and she sighed. 

"Emma, they all know our family is alive. They just haven't seen the rest of you guys yet. Being here is going to hurt Kol more than you can ever know." She said and I looked at the floor. "He's still in love with you Emma," He said and I rolled my eyes, knowing that he had to move on - it was for the best with everything that was going on with our family at the moment. 

"Just help me stay away from the Mikaelson's and everything will be fine, they will never know I have been here." I said, and she nodded before scurrying out of the room to keep them occupied - when I turned around I bumped straight into Mayor Lockwood. I shushed her quickly before dragging her outside, "I thought your family died in a fire 1000 years ago along with you?" She asked me and I shook my head.

"We did die, but Esther brought us back to life." I said, and by the look of shock on her face - told me that she wasn't expecting that. 

* * *

 

It was the end of the ball, and I managed to get out of there without anyone seeing me - in fact, no one apart from Mayor Lockwood, Damon, Stefan, Elena and Courtney, my older sister by a year knew I was there and that's the way I want to keep it. I'm heading back to L.A tomorrow, and don't want any distractions on which could deter me from leaving. 

**But I didn't know that my biggest demon was going to come crashing back into my life... my family.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Never Alone

**NICOLA'S MANSION: MYSTIC FALLS, 10.00AM**

I pushed my body up off of the floor for the 19th time, when I heard my door open - my best friend and first sire Nicola walked in, her eyes full of worry. This caused me to worry and push myself up quickly, "Nic, what's going on?" I asked, and she handed me something - at first, it looked like just a normal package but that's when I saw the cursive writing and cursed at myself.

**It was Nicole's writing, and she only wrote if my siblings got out of their coffins.**

"Shit, bastard -" I cursed before I bit the inside of my cheek. All of my siblings had gotten out of their coffins and were going after our mother, not like I cared anymore - they deserved to be out of them. I never knew the location of where my mother had put my siblings apart from Court. That is how she is alive - after I resurrected her. I changed her into a vampire - but she's still older than me.

* * *

I walked into the grill but turned around more fast than anyone could comprehend - Rebekah, Kol, Elijah, Finn, Nik and Court all sat at a table together - drinking. I didn't get far before my arm was twisted around and I was slammed up against the wall outside - the ice blue eyes contrasted my dark brown ones "Damon, what is it?" I questioned, cocking a brow at him.

"You might want to come back inside," He said and this time I was on high alert - I was never asked unless it was absolutely necessary. I walked fast paced back into the building, Damon close behind me and I cocked a brow at the scene. My older brother Theo had a guy pinned up against the wall and there was a full on fight going on between originals and younger vampires.

Stefan and the rest were surprisingly with Niklaus, Courtney and the rest of the originals - huh? Who knew they could ever get along, "Ah Emma, come to join the show." An all to familiar voice said, and I gritted my teeth together - Colton stood pridefully in the middle of the grill - blood dripping down his mouth. At least one of the vampires or originals had the decency to take the mortals out of here.

"I was just saying to your sister, how much of a kill joy she was by taking the mortals out of here. Maybe you would like to kill them all, like 1845 all over again." He teased and that's when I snapped, I used my speed before pushing up against a wall - my hand around his throat, cutting his circulation.

"You have the nerve, to try and piss an original off. Now that's plain stupid," I said before throwing him against the floor - he went to stand up but I swished my fingers in a vertical direction and he went flying to the floor, his neck broken. I gritted my teeth together as vampires came at me but they didn't get far when a force field kind of thing went around me. 

Nicole was there, smirking - bingo. I knew I could count on her when needed. "Court, get out of here." I shouted over the commotion and she looked at me with a look of shock and horror. 

"No way little sister, if you think I'm leaving you alone - with these  _idiots_ then you are deadly wrong." She said and I cocked a brow before sprinting towards her and pushing her out of the grill.

"Fine, if you are so persistent, wait out here. I'll be out soon." I said, before walking in - finding Rebekah not having much fun with a vampire that was trying to hit on her. Kol had his eyes glaring at the young cocky vampire, and I could tell Nik and Elijah were ready to rip out his throat  ** _with their teeth._** "Leave me alone," Rebekah hissed.

"What if I don't want to?" He questioned and I rolled my eyes.

"Now now Diego, you might want to leave her alone before I rip your heart out myself." I growled and he went flying towards me - I kicked him back with the heel of my shoe. He went at me again but I brought my hand up and grasped it into a fist and he fell to the floor in pain.

"Son of a bitch!" He screamed and I smirked.

"Love, that's enough." Nik said, and I brought my hand down.

"You're so lucky that I actually like the Mikaelson's, otherwise you would've been dead." I said, before turning on my heel and speeding out of there.

 

**SALVATORE BOARDING HOUSE: 7PM**

I sat on the couch in the Salvatore Boarding house, drinking a glass of bourbon as I rolled my head around to get rid of any stress, that was still on my shoulders after dealing with Rebekah and the Mikaelson family once again - it was safe to say, they now knew I was alive. Elena had told me she had gone out with Elijah but that was hours ago and I was starting to worry.

"Emma, we need your help. Esther is going to kill her children," Damon said, and I was up in a heartbeat. 

"Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand and running out of the house.

* * *

"Sisters, do not abandon me!" Esther shouted as I ran up the hill, I watched as the flames go up and before I could think about what I was doing - I ran towards Kol, Elijah and Klaus, putting a force field around them. 

"Mother!" Finn shouted, as I looked over my shoulder to see Declen standing with Esther and Finn. When the fire feel to the floor, they were gone - Elijah looked down at me.

"Emmalina," He said as I coughed, most of the flames from the ritual had gone onto me. Just as I was about to fall, someone caught me. 

"Darling, keep your eyes awake." Kol's voice said, soothing me as I cuddled into my ex. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Time To revisit the past

_**ROME: 1856: 5.00PM** _

_"This is a gorgeous ball Matthew," I said, curtsying to the future king of Rome._

_"Thank you Miss Emmalina, you look exquisite tonight." He said, placing his lips on the back of my hand, "Make sure to save me a dance." He whispered, leaning closer to my ear. I felt the heat reach my cheeks as I nodded, and curtsying one more time before slipping past him and running away from him._

_I could feel the blood lust coming on when I was around him, it was probably something to do with the fact that he was soaked with arousal. I placed my hand over my heart, when I heard screaming._

_"There she is!" A hunter shouted and I cursed, quickly dropping the letter for Matthew through the letter box of his kingdom and running - as fast as my vampire speed could take me. Once out in a covered forest area I dropped my arms and started chatting random Gaelic words that transported me somewhere else entirely._

_"Can I please know where I am?" I asked, a random stranger - causing him to cock a brow before rolling his eyes._

_"Chicago, Illinois." He said and I looked around, Perfect._

* * *

**_ CHICAGO, ILLINOIS: 1899: 7.AM _ **

_I was dancing with Dante, his bare chest was pushed against my bare back as the alcoholic beverage slipped down my throat, I heard screaming which caused everyone to look where it was coming from. My eyes widened when I saw Mikael barging through the crowds, and I threw the glass against the wall and vervain bombs went off, causing everyone that was vampires to duck and dive._

_**WHILE I RAN FOR MY LIFE.** _

_I quickened my run in an effort to get away from the man that had been chasing me since 1007 A.D. I took a deep breath, knowing I had more running to do to get out of Chicago and away from Mikael Mikaelson._

_It was to late though, I was slammed up against the wall with such fast speed that I swore I got whiplash. "After 880 years of trying to find you, I find you here." Mikael said with a evil smirk on his face - as I groaned and withered in pain._

_"Fuck you," I muttered, as he foot connected with my hip bone - just as fast, he was whipped away from me but I never saw by who._

* * *

**_MYSTIC FALLS: 1018 AD: 6.00PM_ **

_I watched as Nik bit down onto some innocent victim, and I bit down onto my lip - Kol coming up behind him with Elijah and Rebekah on his trail. "Dear god brother, do you have to be so messy?" Elijah asked, rolling his eyes as I leaned against a tree about a few feet away from them. It was surprising how they hadn't seen me yet - but it was good. Esther didn't want them knowing I was still alive._

_I was back where it all started, the house fire - me being changed into a hybrid. Everything. I didn't know what was to come._


End file.
